


my eyes, my breath, my heart want you

by hoonsic



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonsic/pseuds/hoonsic
Summary: "chanhee hyung, i have a question." sunwoo said all of a sudden. chanhee looked him up only to see sunwoo with his stupid grin. oh, this kid is obviously planning something. hyunjae laughed, he probably sensed sunwoo's idea.he raised a brow, "what is it?""who's your favorite hyung?"chanhee darted his eyes on hyunjae and said every word with finality, "anyone. as long as it's not hyunjae hyung." he winked at hyunjae before leaving.or in which chanhee pushes hyunjae away in front of their members only to pull him closer when they're alone together.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Comments: 11
Kudos: 139





	my eyes, my breath, my heart want you

"younghoon hyung!" they heard a loud scream from one of the rooms, from eric and chanhee's shared room in particular.

eric chuckled when he heard his roommate screamed, his eyes and hands still busy. they were at the living room, playing on the playstation against sunwoo with hyunjae and haknyeon on their side. acting like referees in case things got out of hand with the youngest members. hyunjae glanced at the direction of the room before teasing sunwoo because he's totally losing against eric.

"bbanghoon hyung!" chanhee once again screamed.

"he's not here!" sunwoo shouted back, brows furrowed, not wanting to lose the game. the loser will have to pay for the pizza and chicken they ordered before they started. having haknyeon with them means they ordered a lot.

the door opened and revealed a pouting chanhee, hair slightly disheveled, with his grey hoodie and indoor shorts. "where is he?" he asked while crossing his arms when he reached the four men. he sat beside eric, but not too close, not wanting to break the younger's concentration on their game.

"he went out." hyunjae answered and observed chanhee. he couldn't help but to chuckle with chanhee's appearance. so tiny, he thought.

chanhee didn't notice hyunjae and his pout grew bigger. "what about juyeonie? or changmin?"

"younghoon hyung's with them. what do you need them for anyway, hyung?" haknyeon asked in return, telling sunwoo what to do. few moments after, they went wild, their living room was filled with screams and laughter. who says hyunjae would be a referee? nope, he's here to mess around with the younger ones.

sunwoo dropped his controller, face on his palms then covered his ears as the laughter from the three echoed on the place. the red haired guy groaned in annoyance. "i can't believe this."

"you're a loser, that's it!" eric teased, still laughing at sunwoo's miserable state. he cocked his eyebrows, mocking sunwoo even more. "loser!"

sunwoo just stared at him blankly, his jaw clenched, which earned another laughter from the three. chanhee was only watching them, the pout never left his lips.

"why are you looking for them, hyung?" eric asked, trying to contain his laughter.

"i want my bed." chanhee then hugged eric's arm. "what about jacob hyung? or kevin?"

eric looked at him with confusion, "huh? don't you have a bed? they went out to stock up our fridge with sangyeon hyung."

"they are my personal bed." chanhee dramatically sighed, trying to prove a point. "youngjae-ah, will you cuddle with your hyung?" chanhee pouted even more, trying to appeal to their youngest.

eric almost immediately shook his head and made a face, "after you kicked my butt last night? nah!"

chanhee recalled how he kicked youngjae last night. well, it was definitely his fault. he ate his ice cream, he deserved it! he let go of eric's arm and went to sunwoo's side.

"sunwoo? my little coco ball?" he looked at sunwoo with hopeful eyes, palms pressed against each other. as if a child asking something from his parents. haknyeon was just watching him, still couldn't understand anything.

"ya, i want a rematch. i can't accept this!" sunwoo pointed at eric, completely ignoring the pink guy's presence. they laughed with what sunwoo did.

chanhee sighed and grumpily stood up, planning to go back to their room when eric spoke after agreeing to sunwoo for a rematch, "well, hyunjae hyung is here."

haknyeon was holding the controller, choosing what game will the two youngest play next. well, all he cared about was the food; he's getting them for free.

chanhee scrunched his nose and scanned hyunjae before he rolled his eyes and turned his back to go back to their room, waving a hand. the latter just laughed at chanhee's actions.

"hyung, i'll join you once i've beaten eric's ass!" he heard sunwoo shouted followed by few more laughter then he closed the door.

he sighed and lazily went up on the top bunk. right, today's their rest day. of course, the other boys would unwind to lessen the stress that they've been dealing with for the past days. he wondered, so why are the other guys here? sunwoo and eric would usually spend their free time doing outdoor activities. young blood. haknyeon would be with anyone as long as it involved food. hyunjae though. well, hyunjae mostly spend his free time with juyeon or younghoon, strolling or visiting places. chanhee, on the other hand, was an introvert and would rather stay indoor than to go out and meet the sun. not just that, but he preferred sleeping more than anything. don't get him wrong, he usually go out with younghoon or changmin. at night, when the sun's fully covered. it is safe to assume that chanhee's a vampire, yes.

chanhee covered himself with his blanket, facing the wall, scrolling on their twitter account, reading the comments that their deobis left for them. he heard the door opened but didn't even bother to look, "oh, sunwoo, you finished quickly?" he asked, still not paying attention to the person who entered the room.

the man walked straight into his direction, "did you win against youngjae?" chanhee asked, eyes still on his phone. smiling at the sweet messages of their fans. 

"i'm not sunwoo, but scoot." chanhee dropped his phone on his side when he looked at the owner of the voice. it was indeed not the red-headed sunwoo. the blond just looked at him, raising a brow when chanhee didn't move.

chanhee's smile grew bigger as he moved to make space for the man. "if it's not our hyunjae hyung."

hyunjae immediately snuggled closer to the smaller, covering them both with the blanket. chanhee giggled and used his arm to close whatever gap was between them, burying his face on the crook of the older's neck. hyunjae gently caressed the smaller's pink and soft hair, wrapping his leg around him.

silence filled the room. hyunjae knew that chanhee was awake so he made the smaller guy face him, lifting his chin to see his eyes.

"i was hurt, you know." he blurted out, still softly stroking chanhee's hair, eyes full of affection and gentleness.

chanhee let out an apologetic smile, "it was a joke, hyung." he leaned closer to kiss the older's cheek, to coo him. he rested his forehead against hyunjae, rubbing their noses together. hyunjae really loved these small but heartwarming actions that chanhee's doing. sometimes the smallest details about a person are the biggest reasons why you love them.

if the members would describe chanhee into adjectives, those would be **dainty but truculent**. chanhee was always seen as someone soft and delicate. with his milky white skin, beautiful smile and petite figure, not to mention his angelic voice every time he's singing. a beauty. he's also the word _tiny in human form_. he's not really tiny, but he always do or wear something that makes him look so small, so enticing. tiny but can easily catch someone else's attention; the main reason why the members liked to pick on him. chanhee was an easy target. younghoon was right about chanhee being a foolish fool, but he's truculent. they always find his reactions and counterattacks funny, surprising, and amusing. he doesn't hesitate to shoot anyone when he's at it. not even their oldest sangyeon, or the kindest, jacob. he would really fight anyone. feisty, so, so feisty.

hyunjae didn't waste any time and connected their lips. it was a swift and gentle kiss, but enough to electrify their soul. when their lips parted, chanhee still had his smile, couldn't hide the bliss he was feeling. the other members might be his personal bed, but hyunjae was different. he owned him and no one should claim that hyunjae was their personal bed. no one, unless it's chanhee. 

the first time they kissed each other, they were both blushing hard. as if it was their first time kissing somebody, when it's definitely not. like some teenager who got their first kiss stolen. it just felt different. no matter how fast or how long their kisses would be, chanhee could still feel the same intensity, the same affection he felt when they shared their first kiss despite being kissed by hyunjae by hundreds of times already.

hyunjae had tasted how chanhee always thought he'd taste. like the wind in the trees in early morning, like the vibrant ocean in the summer, like the first snow in winter, it's the sweet mouth that always made his toes curl. he tasted like home. hyunjae was home to chanhee.

they spent the next hours cuddling, murmuring sweet nothings on each other's lips, memorizing each other's physique. few more hours before the other members to come. they don't usually talk about it, but they somehow still try to find time for themselves while the others are out. do the members know that they are a thing? maybe not, maybe yes. chanhee, himself, didn't know if they are a thing either. all he knew was they liked each other.

_it was eric's birthday and the dorm was a mess. they decided to just celebrate their youngest's birthday on their dorm to avoid the stress of going out and watching over the members. yep, sangyeon pressed on that idea. it was less hassle for him. hear him out, it's not easy to look out for 10 younger people than you!_

_now, chanhee, hyunjae and sunwoo were the only ones left on their living room. lucky them, they lost on their rock-paper-scissors game and now they are tasked to clean the mess. the mess that looked like it was created by 20 more people. the other members were enjoying themselves on their rooms, perhaps, already at their dreamland. assholes, chanhee thought while collecting the trash, segregating it. well, nothing could really be accomplished on their home without their iconic rock-paper-scissors game. their fate would always be decided by it._

_sunwoo just finished cleaning the table, as he dropped himself on the couch, whining at how tired he was. chanhee just scoffed at him. chanhee would always lose on that freaking game that he got used to it, almost volunteering every damn time because he already knew that he'd lose, anyway._

_hyunjae was just sitting on the floor, checking if all areas were cleaned properly._

_"chanhee hyung, i have a question." sunwoo said all of a sudden. chanhee looked him up only to see sunwoo with his stupid grin. oh, this kid is obviously planning something. hyunjae laughed, he probably sensed sunwoo's idea._

_he raised a brow, "what is it?"_

_"the maknaes asked the older members who is their favorite younger member and," hyunjae trailed off, "none of them answered your name." he blurted out, a teasing smile across his face._

_sunwoo shook his head in disbelief, "ah hyung! i was supposed to be the one who'll say that!" the younger whined._

_chanhee raised a brow on the two males in front of him, not bit offended, "oh, really? i'm sorry, but i didn't ask, i don't care."_

_hyunjae frowned at the younger's answer. they couldn't really take him down that easily. sunwoo, however, was laughing hard. amused at how brazen chanhee was._

_"so what's the question?" chanhee asked with a straight face, rolling his eyes at hyunjae who was staring at him._

_"who's your favorite hyung?"_

_chanhee darted his eyes on hyunjae and said every word with finality, "anyone. as long as it's not hyunjae hyung." he winked at hyunjae before leaving for the kitchen. he could hear sunwoo's laugh, teasing hyunjae that he got flustered with chanhee's answer._

_chanhee made himself busy by washing their dishes. the laughter on their living room had subsided few minutes after. perhaps the two already had their rest. he didn't mind, he understood that they were probably tired. the dorm was suddenly so quiet. ah, finally, peace._

_"so, anyone but me, huh?" he almost jumped in surprise when someone spoke beside him. he didn't notice that hyunjae was already at the kitchen as well._

_chanhee finished up quickly, drying his hands with a towel. hyunjae was leaning on the counter, arms crossed, just busy watching his every move._

_"what's up?" chanhee said casually, as if he didn't say anything a while back, pulling out a glass and took some milk from the fridge. he needed the milk to help him sleep peacefully. being alone with hyunjae in a room at this hour is not good for his heart._

_"why are you always pushing me away?"_

_that question took chanhee by surprise. hyunjae, indeed, was really blunt and very, very honest. chanhee bit his tongue, trying to act cool although that question made him flustered._

_"i.. i don't." he answered on a small voice, fidgeting with his fingers as he looked on his glass of milk. "it's nothing serious, hyung."_

_chanhee was trying not to shake, trying not to panic. hyunjae might be seem as someone who joked around a lot, someone who do stuff as if he's the youngest member, but when they're all at home, his maturity and manliness would easily flash at you. chanhee bit the insides of his cheek this time, still looking down. for some reasons, he found this situation awkward. they were enveloped by a long moment of silence. chanhee could almost hear his own heartbeat._

_"so who's your favorite hyung?" chanhee finally lifted his head to give hyunjae a glare but he was only welcomed by his smile. that god-damned smile. so he bit his lip instead. it's now or never. let's go, choi chanhee!_

_"i like you." chanhee blurted out, he knew his face was getting red, judging from how hot it felt. hyunjae seemed taken aback, just blinking. chanhee thought he should continue speaking, "hyung, i don't really mind if you don't like me back. i.. i just thought you deserve to know it. i don't know how it started, maybe i overlooked things, that i only enjoyed the attention you're giving me when you're teasing me. but i know it's definitely not like that, so yeah.. i like you." he said the last words almost inaudible, not sure if hyunjae heard him._

_it was true though. he didn't really care about hyunjae's feelings. chanhee didn't confess for his feelings to be reciprocated. chanhee knew he was attractive and worthy enough to find someone who'd like him for who he was. it's not like he's gonna die if hyunjae didn't like him back. if hyunjae don't like him, then it's fine, move on. life goes on._

_that's why he was so surprised when hyunjae said, "i can't believe we've been pining on each other for so long. i like you too, idiot. and the only way for me to show them is by teasing you."_

_from then and there, they would always find themselves all over each other's body. that is, if they're alone by themselves. after the confession that they had, nothing really changed between them in front of the members. hyunjae would still tease chanhee, and chanhee would still fight back._

"chanhee, baby."

they just finished recording for a performance, they have stayed behind a little longer for them to have time for each other. they were getting busy each day that it was almost difficult for them to be all alone by themselves. it's not like they're hiding their 'relationship' but they preferred things this way. subtle but sweet.

chanhee was hugging hyunjae from behind, he always loved the fact that hyunjae could cover him up easily with his broad shoulders and godly body. the younger hummed, too engrossed with the smell of the man in front of him. god, he smelled like spring, like something that would make you feel comfortable. he really was a home to chanhee.

"who's your favorite hyung?"

that question again. chanhee let go of him and walked in front of hyunjae just to laugh at him. "seriously, hyung?"

the older nodded while pouting, as he placed a hand on chanhee's cheek, caressing the soft skin, "you didn't answer it the last time that i asked you."

chanhee checked if anyone would see them, when he's sure that there will be no one for the meantime, he snaked his arms around hyunjae's neck, the latter rested his hands on chanhee's waist. smiling so, so softly. god, he love this man. he leaned forward and and their lips met. it was quick, a peck, but enough to drive him crazy.

when their lips parted, chanhee immediately untangled themselves with each other.

"it's jacob hyung."

chanhee laughed before running away from hyunjae to go to their van. he never knew he could smile as wide as what he was doing right now. his heart was really jumping in joy, all because of hyunjae.

**he might not be his favorite hyung, but lee jaehyun was his favorite man.**

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i can't stop thinking abt the vlive where hyunjae said that chanhee kept on pushing him away so here. purely self-indulgent hehhee un-betaed. enjoooy
> 
> title inspiration: no air


End file.
